User blog:Eyad Elimby Official/Thornsiverse:The Variations of Chaos
Before i'm starting this project Some musics from Music List are different, So please do not ask me to replace it because it's only related to my story just to make it more epic. Anyways, Enjoy! Oh and one more thing, To know the infos about Chaotic Attacks, It is obviously an feature that are inspired by Spell Cards and can summon Danmakus, There are different types of it gained by other variations of Thorns. Episode 1:Majestic Path SPARKLE THORNS's Profile Name:SPARKLE THORNS HP:1 ATK:1 DEF:1 Difficulty:Easy-Normal Powers:Diamonds Chaotic Attacks:2 (ONLY RELATED TO MY STORY) The intruder has appeared to invade the whole variations of thornss with rarer collecting tool holds by his hand, Looks like the sins has been rised for him, Will you think he can do this? Somewhere at Blue Flower Field... Sparkle Thorns:*Walks* Sparkle Thorns:? Sparkle Thorns:Uhhhhh...Why no bee is here on the field? Sparkle Thorns:I couldn't imagine like this before... Sparkle Thorns:Who wonders about that? Sparkle Thorns:I don't even see any Rhino Beetle out here... Sparkle Thorns:Could it be like...Some vicious bee attacked them? Sparkle Thorns:Or what? Thorns Sparkles:*Walks to Blue Flower Field from Mushroom Field* Thorns Sparkles:Heh, what's wrong Thorns? You look not happy at all. Sparkle Thorns:Sis, there's something ABSOLUTELY Serious. Sparkle Thorns:And whatever you do, Do not make puns, I'm talking serious. Thorns Sparkles:What? Some King Beetle attacked some bees? Sparkle Thorns:I don't know about that yet, Sis. Sparkle Thorns:It feels like...The swarm is under control from Another Route... Thorns Sparkles:Ok...? Sparkle Thorns:Sis! Why you're not shock- Thorns Sparkles:*Saw Dead Rhino Beetle* Thorns Sparkles:Oh my god...I saw a dead creature here... Sparkle Thorns:That's why you should understand of what am i saying! Sparkle Thorns:I don't really wanna die, especially you, sis. Thorns Sparkles:Don't be worried about the anarchy...*Pats him* Thorns Sparkles:I will always defend you...Even though i'm lazy. Sparkle Thorns:Yea and i don't like this. Sparkle Thorns:*Saw Dead Cool Bee* Sparkle Thorns:*Screams* Another dead creature!! Thorns Sparkles:Or it's a dead bee? Sparkle Thorns:I think that must be the murderer who TRULY did this... Sparkle Thorns:Sis, i will just leave this to my own Thorns Sparkles:But you're gonna die! Sparkle Thorns:I don't care, sis! Sparkle Thorns:I, THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT THORNS Will ALWAYS BE OKAY! Sparkle Thorns:Even i'm dead, I'm still going to BE OKAY! Thorns Sparkles:*Sighs* Good luck...But please don't do this as a trick... At Dandelion Field... Sunflower:You guys are so FOOLISH to defend yourselves... Sunflower:Not even any bear can even save you all. *An Shard striked!* Sunflower:*Dodges* Who dares to do that?! Sparkle Thorns:So you're a murderer i see... Sparkle Thorns:Doesn't the Swarm hates it? Sparkle Thorns:And isn't that my Majestic Path? Sunflower:How can it be your path? You're just a weakling Sparkle Thorns:HEY! NOBODY SHOULD NOT CALL ME THAT! Sparkle Thorns:You do not even realize any memory you had... Sunflower:*Shrugs* Memories? Who cares, You never know what is my goal Sparkle Thorns:I will make the shards strike your heart to EXTERMINATION! Battle Starts! *Do you stand the path against it? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 32/32 ACT *Sparkle Thorns *Check SPARKLE THORNS HP 1 ATK 1 DEF 1 The easiest variation types of Thorns who is majestic. Sparkle Thorns:Checking something about me? Sparkle Thorns:If you think i'm weakling, you're so wrong. *Incoming Large amount of Blue Shards targets Sunflower! Sunflower:*Doesn't move* ... Sunflower:What is wrong with your own attacks? *... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *Sparkle Thorns Sunflower:*Attacks Sparkle Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Sparkle Thorns:''-999999999!'' Sunflower:Heh, an variation who is weakling can't dodge either. Sparkle Thorns:*Bleeds* You...you just killed me huh? Sparkle Thorns:But it's not over YET! Sparkle Thorns:*Calls out Big Diamond to heal him* Sparkle Thorns:This retribution will not STOP! FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *Sparkle Thorns Sunflower:*Attacks Sparkle Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Sparkle Thorns:*Dodges* Sparkle Thorns:Do you know what's the meaning of my path? *Incoming 2 Sides Slowly spins shards but some of them are blue* Sunflower:*Dodges* *Gaster Blasters appears 2 times* Sunflower:Ugh! *Hit!* HP 26/32 *He became with chaos FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *Sparkle Thorns Sunflower:*Attacks Sparkle Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Sparkle Thorns:*Dodges* Sparkle Thorns:Alright it's time to show off MY CHAOTIC ATTACK Diamond Path - Roar of Diamond *A side spins shards but the directions are left and right everytime as well as 2 Sides Blue shards targets Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges but one hitted* Ow! HP 21/32 *You are filled with DETERMINATION! FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT Sunflower:*Attacks Sparkle Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Sparkle Thorns:*Dodges* Sparkle Thorns:Well, i bet you can't survive THAT! *'''Sunflower's Soul became blue then box's length is high* *Incoming 15 Homing Shards with Gaster Blasters!* Sunflower:*Dodges* *Incoming Exclamation sign meaning The shard will impale at you* Sunflower:*Dodges from impalment* *Then it's still the same everytime* Sunflower:*Dodges as much as he can* *Be ready for next event FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT Sunflower:*Attacks Sparkle Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Sparkle Thorns:*Dodges* Sparkle Thorns:Eh, if i can't kill you easily, i will just '''FINISH THE FIGHT! Diamond Path - Mirrored Diamond *Sunflower's Soul is now red* *Incoming Big Diamond then explodes into 50 Shards falls down (Others are blue just to dodge easy) but many times* Sunflower:*Dodges but others hitted* Ugh! HP 15/32 *Sparkle Thorns feels tired Sunflower:*Attacks Sparkle Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Sparkle Thorns:''-999999999!'' Sparkle Thorns:*Coughs* I guess that didn't go too well Sparkle Thorns:Sis, just listen that i'm going to be with you... Sparkle Thorns:The world will still live on! Sparkle Thorns:*Fades* Sunflower leveled up to 6! Battle ended Sunflower:You should deserve nothing... Sunflower:*Leaves to Bee Gate 5* Episode 1.5:Chaotic Flowers from Stump Field RUBY THORNS's Profile Name:RUBY THORNS ATK:20 DEF:15 HP:??? Difficulty:Normal-Hard Powers:Dark? Chaotic Attacks:6 (3 for him and 3 For Chaotic Flowers) After the pure death of all bees and mobs from Bee Gate 5, Sunflower went to Bee Gate 10 For his goals but an Vicious-Looking Thorns has encountered him with his Chaotic Flowers. At Bee Gate 5... Sunflower:*Sees a lot of bees and mobs* Sunflower:Hehehehe *His eyes glows red* The fun begins. =) Sunflower:*Attacks Spider* Sunflower:*Attacks Rhino Beetles* Sunflower:*Attacks Ladybugs and Aphids* Sunflower:*Attacks Cool Bee* Sunflower:*Attacks Rascal Bee* Sunflower leveled up to 8! Sunflower:Foolish bugs and bees who are REALLY are idiots can't stop me easily. =) Sunflower:Why not to just see something in Stump Field? At Stump Field... Sunflower:I wonder if there's somethin- Ruby Thorns:*Appears* Ruby Thorns:That includes me, Commander. Sunflower:I don't like when you call me that. Ruby Thorns:Whatever. Sunflower:Who are you and why are you here? Ruby Thorns:First of all, My name is Ruby Thorns, Second because i know EVERYTHING about you. Ruby Thorns:So i won't let you pass to get more EXPs unless if you can defeat me. Sunflower:Defeating you huh? Well how about a fabled ring? Ruby Thorns:Hehe i would love that BUT... *All Blue, Red and White Flowers merges by each Ruby Thorns:I've gained More Powers to be more defensive...or offensive. Sunflower:Doesn't matter. Ruby Thorns:I will show you How! Battle Starts! Ruby Thorns:This is where the chaos took over the edge. Ruby Thorns:With my new powers... Ruby Thorns:You're going to notice some few things or so. Ruby Thorns:Anyways, Your ring is MINE!! *The Chaos rises FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 48/48 ACT *Ruby Thorns *Check RUBY THORNS HP ??? ATK 20 DEF 15 Loves to get some Red Gemstones and Doesn't care about anything else. Ruby Thorns:*Fires 3 Sharp Shards many times at Straight Directions but sometimes moves* Ruby Thorns:*While fires Sharp Shards, Fires Homing Shards at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Hit!* HP 39/48 Sunflower:God you're so tough... *He still wants rings... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *Ruby Thorns *You tried to attack Ruby Thorns... But Chaotic Flowers had immunity from lights. Sunflower:WHAT?! SO YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE DEFEATED?! Ruby Thorns:Heh YEAH. Ruby Thorns:Chaos doesn't like Lights, you know. Ruby Thorns:*Throws Giant Ruby Shard then explodes and splits into fragments then aims at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges* Ruby Thorns:Oh, i'm not finished my turn yet. Ruby Thorns:*Throws Giant Ruby Shard at Right then throws another at Left then explodes and splits into fragments and aims Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges* *Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Taunt *You tell Ruby Thorns that you declined to give him a ring. Ruby Thorns:WELL, I GUESS YOU WANTED TO SUFFER MORE. Ruby's Connection "Fiendish Shards" *The background changed into red lights Ruby Thorns:*Shoots 15 Ruby Shards at Sunflower but many times along with Gaster Blasters* Gaster Blasters:*Blasts but also shoots Ruby Shards at Sunflower* Sunflower:Gah! *Hit!* HP 30/48 *Ruby, Ruby, Ruby? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Taunt *You tell Ruby Thorns that you should get Sapphires Ruby Thorns:NO! They're not good. Ruby Thorns:*Spins Ruby Shards at Sunflower but faster* Hint:1 of Shard are Orange Sunflower:I guess i need to be quick. Ruby Thorns:*Goes through the Orange Shard as much as he does* *Ruby, Ruby, Ruby? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Taunt *You tell Ruby Thorns that he's challenged. Ruby Thorns:Well, enough of my turns, How about My Chaotic Flowers? Chaotic Red Flower:*Activates Chaotic Attack* Chaotic Red Flower - Pollens of Fire *Incoming 4 Red Pollens that Falls a lot of Clover's Fires at Sunflower Sunflower:Oh no oh no oh no! *Dodges but few hit him* HP 25/48 Sunflower:Ow! *Still dodges* *Then 4 Red Pollens shoots lasers at Sunflower by many times Sunflower:*Dodges but got hit by one of them* HP 18/48 *Ruby, Ruby, Ru- Ok, enough. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ITEM *Sunflower Seed *Sunflower Seed *Sunflower Butter Pie *Moon Charm PAGE 2 Sunflower:*Eats Sunflower Seed* *You've recovered 25 HP! HP 43/48 Ruby Thorns:Alright, I'm back! Ruby Thorns:I bet you will feel in pain from THIS! Ruby's Hatred Spreads "Flame's Suppresion" Ruby Thorns:*Breaks the Box* Sunflower:That's all? Ruby Thorns:Well...*Swings 26 Orange Fires as Rope everytime* *Incoming Ruby Shards with Sharp Shards hits him! Sunflower:*Moves everytime while dodges* Sunflower:This is absolutely a bullet hell... *Then 5 Gigantic Gaster Blasters blasts him!* Sunflower:*Hit!* *The box is back HP 32/48 Sunflower:I can't feel like that... *... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Taunt *You tell Ruby Thorns that you never give up at all. Ruby Thorns:Maybe you never, but you will forced to. Chaotic Blue Flower:*Activates Chaotic Attack* Chaotic Blue Flower - Pollens of Water Sunflower's soul:*Is now blue* *Then the background changed into underwater* *4 Blue Pollens drops tears of waters at Sunflower Sunflower:*Dodges* *Then 3 Submarines shoots Missiles at Sunflower Sunflower:*Dodges by jumping* Sunflower:Phew, i did it. *... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Taunt *You tell Ruby Thorns that you're still not giving up. Ruby Thorns:If not still, Why not to be ASHED? Ruby's Hatred Spreads "Eruption" Sunflower's Soul:*Is now red* *The box spins by itself then moves* Sunflower:Ok this is freaky... *Incoming a lot of Ruby Shards bursts at Sunflower!* Sunflower:Whoa! *Dodges* *However it's back but many times* Ruby Thorns:*Rains Clover's Fires* Sunflower:Like i thought, it's freaky... Sunflower:*Dodges but got hit from Ruby Shards* HP 21/48 Sunflower:I may just feel pained, but i'm finishing you off! *You sweating a lot. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Taunt *You tell Ruby Thorns that rings are just useless. Ruby Thorns:YOU WHAT? I guess it is time to activate my Last Chaotic Attack. Chaotic White Flower:*Activates Chaotic Attack* Chaotic White Flower - Pollens of Wind Sunflower's Soul:*Is now white* *Incoming 4 White Pollens then summons Wind Storms with Illusions* Sunflower:*Dodges* 4 White Pollens:*Summons Gigantic Tornado* Sunflower:Oh no oh no oh no oh NOOOOOO!!!! Sunflower:*Moves away but is still getting sucked* *The Gigantic Tornado explodes* *The 3 Chaotic Flowers are getting tired, So is Ruby Thorns* Ruby Thorns:huff....puff... Ruby Thorns:I guess...i can't do anything else... *... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *Ruby Thorns Ruby Thorns:Wait what are you- Sunflower:*Attacks with Porcelain Dipper at Ruby Thorns* Ruby Thorns:''-99999999999!'' Ruby Thorns:I...i even going to fall from death... Ruby Thorns:But soon...The earth will still LIVE ON! Ruby Thorns:... Ruby Thorns:And gains a lot of controls... Ruby Thorns:*Faints* Sunflower:Hehe, now your EXPs are MINE! *Suddenly, The Chaotic Flowers and Ruby Thorns turned into Mysterious Portal* Sunflower:What is just happening? Mysterious Portal:*Sucks Sunflower* Sunflower:WHAT THE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Got sucked* Episode 2:Tripping to Another Dimension 'At Mysterious Portal, Rainbow Portal' Sunflower:*Falls* Sunflower:What is literally happening?! Sunflower:I didn't even get more EXPs from my world yet! 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Appears* Sunflower:You all are back?! I thought you're tired! *The portal is going intense. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 21/48 FIGHT *The Light didn't affect them. Sunflower:Darn... 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Summons Red Balls and Blue Arrows everytime* *Red Balls Falls while Blue Arrows aims Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges* 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Charges then Explodes into Thousands of Red Balls that falls at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Hit!* HP 10/48 *You feel a lot tired. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ITEM *Sunflower Seed *Sunflower Butter Pie *Moon Charm *Teriyaki Jerky PAGE 2 Sunflower:Maybe Moon Charm would help. *Moon Charm You ate Moon Charm and Your HP maxed out! Your DEF Increased! (Until the end of battle) HP 48/48 Chaotic Red Flower:*Activates Chaotic Attack* Chaotic Red Flower - Determined Burn in the Field *The box length became longer* Sunflower:So? Chaotic Red Flower:*Rains Clover's Fires while Summoning Circles of Red Balls then it Spreads at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges but got hit from Clover's Fires* HP 42/48 *The portal is going fast. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Charge *You charging...The Power of your Dipper didn't charged yet. *Summons Gaster Blasters then blasts Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges* Hah! Easy. 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Summons Blue and Orange Lasers along* *Exclamation sign is at Sunflower Sunflower:Hm? *Moves* *Exclamation sign turned into 4 Non-Directional Beams appears!* Sunflower:*Spins* *Then 2 of it turned into 8* Sunflower:*Spins but hitted* HP 37/48 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Charges then puts 3 Exclamation Signs* *The box became a bit big *Exclamation Signs turned into 12* *Incoming Gaster Blasters! Sunflower:*Dodges but got hit by Gaster Blasters* HP 31/48 *The portal became faster. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Charge *You charge...Only few left till it charged. Chaotic Blue Flower:*Activates Chaotic Attack* Chaotic Blue Flower - Moonlight Rain Chaotic Blue Flower:*Rains Water tears fast while summoning A Moon* Sunflower:*Doesn't move* Moon:*Turns Water Tears's colors into Blue and White everytime* Sunflower:*Dodges by got hit by one of them* HP 25/48 *You are filled with DETERMINATION FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Charge *You charge...Just almost there. 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Charges then Fires Red, Blue and White Arrows (Red at Left, Blue at Right and White at Top) Sunflower:Oh my freaking god...*Dodges but got hit from Blue Arrows* HP 18/48 *The Chaos confirmed. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY ACT *Charge *You charge...Charging completed! Chaotic White Flower:*Activates Chaotic Attack* Chaotic White Flower - Disastrous Winds and Buildings *The box is now long Sunflower's Soul:*Is now half red and half white* Chaotic White Flower:*Summons out 3 Buildings at bottom in Box then Summons 8 Lines of Wiggly White Arrows many times as it looks like an actual wind* Sunflower:*Dodges by Jumping and sometimes to a Building* *The building where Sunflower stands is about to explode! Sunflower:Oh god! *Jumps to Building* Building #1:*Explodes and Splits into 10 Big Pieces then falls at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges but got hit from White Arrows* HP 10/48 Sunflower:Alright, i will try harder when i can. *The another building where Sunflower stands is about to explode! Sunflower:*Jumps to Last Building* Building #2:*Explodes and Splits into 10 Big Pieces then falls at Sunflower* *The last building where Sunflower stands is about to explode! Sunflower:What?! Maybe if i just...*Jumps through the edge* Building #3:*Explodes and Splits into 10 Big Pieces* *White Arrows disappeared Sunflower's Soul:*Is now red* *The Chaos confirmed. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *Chaotic Flowers Sunflower:*Attacks Chaotic Flowers with Well-Charged Porcelain Dipper* 3 Chaotic Flowers:''-63467468!'' 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Activates Final Chaotic Attack before Disappearing* Flowers before Death "Revolution and Devolution" 3 Chaotic Flower:*Spins rapidly and moving left and right then Summons Circle of Red, Blue and White Balls many times then Spreads at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges* 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Rains Red, Blue and White Arrows faster while Summoning Circle of Red, Blue and White Balls* Sunflower:*Inhales and Exhales then Dodges* 3 Chaotic Flowers:*Explodes* Battle ended Episode 3:An Isolated Garden before Autumn ~ Sad Tree Name:NATURE THORNS ATK:20 DEF:5 HP:1,500 Difficulty:Normal Powers:Nature Chaotic Attacks:4 An Isolated Variation Type of Thorns who lives in Secret Garden that nobody has even discovered it, Speaking of that, Sunflower has finally escaped from Rainbow Portal and went to Secret Garden, Nature Thorns was just praying for The Tree. Somewhere at Secret Garden... Sunflower:*Teleported* Sunflower:Finally, i stopped those flowers. Sunflower:... Sunflower:Wait, why am i at this Garden? Sunflower:Doesn't matter, Because other creatures have EXPs. Sunflower:I must get them. At Where Nature Thorns is here. Nature Thorns:*Prays for the tree* Nature Thorns:It's just an ordinary day here... Nature Thorns:With absolute isolation... Nature Thorns:All of the butterflies are flying... Nature Thorns:All of the Flowers are blooming... Nature Thorns:The leafs are blowing... Nature Thorns:... Nature Thorns:I don't know when that murderer tries to destroy all of the world? Nature Thorns:But...good thing Artist is immortal... Nature Thorns:This tree...will soon be immortal for Nature... Nature Thorns:... Nature Thorns:I feel so sad... Nature Thorns:Those leafs from trees are going to fall...soon... Nature Thorns:And going to disappear from death... Nature Thorns:*Tears apart* Nature Thorns:No...I will guard the trees... Nature Thorns:So the nature will live longer... Nature Thorns:Even from the murderer...I will strike him down... Nature Thorns:Well, i bet he's not here... Sunflower:Do you mean...me? Nature Thorns:!''' Nature Thorns:How did you found me?! Sunflower:Oh, the portal just forced me to enter and i went here. Sunflower:So this must be your secret garden eh? Nature Thorns:Yes... Nature Thorns:It's where it prays to my tree... Sunflower:Don't worry, i can just '''Improve it. =) Nature Thorns:Well, how about better one? Sunflower:Let's see... Battle starts! *He's still calm... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 48/48 ACT *NATURE THORNS *Check NATURE THORNS HP 1,500 ATK 20 DEF 5 An isolated variation type of Thorns who cares about his garden and most importantly...his tree... Nature Thorns:It's time to flower. Nature Thorns:*Summons circle of leafs many times and then spreads to Sunflower along with Summoning Homing Cyan Leafs* Sunflower:*Dodges but sometimes doesn't move* Nature Thorns:*Moves left and right everytime then shoots 2 Big leafs everytime, however they will split into 10 Leafs and aims Sunflower when Big Leafs are near to Sunflower* Sunflower:*Got hit from Splitted Leafs* HP 41/48 *Do you know the meaning of that garden? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *NATURE THORNS Sunflower:*Attacks Nature Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Nature Thorns:''-256'' 1244/1500 Nature Thorns:Time to engage the garden...*Activates his Chaotic Attack* Sad Tree "Natural Tears" Nature Thorns:*Calls out his Tree at Left* Nature Thorns' Tree:*Shoots A lot of tears by spinning at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges* Nature Thorns:*Swings 17 Lines of Orange leafs (Sometimes blue) Many times) Sunflower:*Still dodges but sometimes moves and doesn't move* *Isn't the tree is very great? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *NATURE THORNS Sunflower:*Attacks Nature Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Nature Thorns:''-286'' 958/1500 Nature Thorns:All of these bees like you are just facing no matters. Nature Thorns:*Spins leafs at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Spins to avoid being hit* Nature Thorns:*Summons Blue Arrows and aims at Sunflower then Red ones* Sunflower:*Hit!* HP 36/48 Sunflower:Why would those kind of thorns' use that? Sunflower:*Still spins* Nature Thorns:*Charges then Rains Red and Blue Arrows* Sunflower:*Dodges while spinning but got hit from Red Arrows* HP 29/48 *The Trees are blowing their leafs. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *NATURE THORNS Sunflower:*Attacks Nature Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Nature Thorns:'-243'' 715/1500 Nature Thorns:You never care about something, do you? Nature Thorns:*Activates his Chaotic Attack* Sad Tree "Offensive Part between Autumn and Tree" Nature Thorns:*Calls out his Tree again at left* Nature Thorns' Tree:*Slowly summons Circle of Leafs many times then spreads at Sunflower* Sunflower:This seems easy...*Dodges* Nature Thorns:Heh, not all. *Falls a lot of Orange Leafs* Sunflower:*Dodges will moving nonstop* Nature Thorns' Tree:*Summons Circle of Leafs a lot faster many times then spreads at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Got hit from Leaf* HP 21/48 *Nature Thorns feels upset. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *NATURE THORNS Sunflower:*Attacks Nature Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Nature Thorns:'-278'' 437/1500 Nature Thorns:Ow i feel pained...Well i'm still going for my garden's sake. Nature Thorns:*Moves left then Moves right and Fires Green Arrows at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Dodges* Nature Thorns:*Moves left then Fires Green Arrows* Sunflower:*Dodges* Nature Thorns:*Moves to middle then Charges then Manipulates Leafs* Nature Thorns:*Swings 14 to Left then other to right* Sunflower:*Dodges* Nature Thorns:*Charges again then explodes and lots of leafs aims at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Hit!* HP 13/48 *... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY FIGHT *NATURE THORNS Sunflower:*Attacks Nature Thorns with Porcelain Dipper* Nature Thorns:'-234'' 203/1500 Nature Thorns:I guess you don't care anyone else huh? Nature Thorns:Well Then...I have to use My strong chaotic attack. Nature Thorns:*Activates his Chaotic Attack" Grass "Leaf Blade" Nature Thorns:*Summons a lot of Leafs slowly and aims at Sunflower (Like Undyne)* Sunflower:*Dodges* Nature Thorns:*Then summons a lot of Leafs faster and aims at Sunflower* Sunflower:*Hit!* HP 3/48 *You feel almost injured. FIGHT] ACT ITEM MERCY ITEM *Sunflower Seed *Sunflower Butter Pie *Teriyaki Jerky *Sunflower Seed PAGE 2 Nature Thorns:*Eats Sunflower Seed* *You've recovered 25 HP! Nature Thorns:If you don't follow this mercy, Then i can just force it! Nature Thorns:*Activates his Last Chaotic Attack* Grass "Flying Green Goodbye" Music List Episode 1: Sparkle Thorns Battle:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiSCj_Bzhnw Sparkle Thorns REAL Battle:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99yieoeDhbc Episode 1.5: Murdering in Bee Gate 5:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUWi9ytJhDc Madness Ruby (Battle):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Laycna_BSJA Episode 2: Falling from The Portal (Battle):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi3C-RtpiWA Episode 3: The Place where it Prays the Tree:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6Fn6IcknUs The Thousand Leafs Flies (Battle):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZjAIPLBHrw Category:Blog posts